1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cyclone dust collecting apparatus, and more particularly, to a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner, having improved size, weight and initial suction efficiency characteristics.
2. Description of the Background Art
Vacuum cleaners employing a dust-collecting bag are troublesome due to the need for frequent replacement of the dust-collecting bag. Therefore, vacuum cleaners comprising a cyclone dust collecting apparatus have been introduced, since such devices are recyclable after collecting dust by use of centrifugal force followed by removing the collected dust.
However, cyclone-type vacuum cleaners take up a relatively large volume compared to conventional vacuum cleaners using a dust bag, and also increase the weight of the vacuum cleaner. Furthermore, cyclone type vacuum cleaners operated by circulating an air stream in a cyclone for generation of centrifugal force. Because the air stream is generated by the vacuum generating motor, loss of driving force of the motor inevitably ensues. Therefore, if one vacuum generating source is used for a driving force generator of the air stream in a cyclone dust collecting chamber and for generating the vacuum suction force for drawing the air into the vacuum cleaner at the same time, the initial suction force of the cyclone dust collecting apparatus is decreased compared to a dust collecting apparatus which uses a dust-collecting bag.